


What A Good Morning Feels Like

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Christ, Domestic Fluff, Happy, Just a lot of sappiness in general, M/M, Morning Kisses, Which is a strange thing for me to write for this fandom i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: He walks away, and Peter watches. He wonders, curiously, if he is the only one who feels novel to this. After all, Juno can lead semi-normal life. He wonders if Juno has ever felt the realization that he is attached to a place. This dingy apartment, with the love of his life, and some semblance of safety. Where he can unashamedly beg for his lover to stay in bed with him just a little longer.





	What A Good Morning Feels Like

Peter watches as Juno gets up from bed, the alarm clock still ringing, as he reaches over to turn it off. " _Juno_." He sighs, an endearment and a plea all in one.

"I gotta get ready for work, Nureyev."

Peter wraps his arms around Juno's torso from behind, and breathes against his neck. He can feel the shiver running down his spine. "You're self employed; and I hardly think Rita minds a little downtime, sweetheart."

Juno laughs a little under his breath. "Yeah, well, lazing about doesn't pay the electric."

"We don't _have_ to laze about." Nureyev says, dipping a hand high on Juno's thigh. He nips the ear he's talking into softly. "We could always get a little more... _Athletic_."

Juno takes a soft breath, and regains a little control. "As fun as that sounds, I'd rather not smell like sex when I'm walking into the office. I need to get ready."

Peter huffs in reply, and lets go of Juno. "Go along, then. See to your morning routine while I waste away here all by my lonesome."

" _Dramatic_."

He walks away, and Peter watches. He wonders, curiously, if he is the only one who feels novel to this. After all, Juno can lead semi-normal life. He wonders if Juno has ever felt the realization that he is attached to a place. This dingy apartment, with the love of his life, and some semblance of safety. Where he can unashamedly beg for his lover to stay in bed with him just a little longer.

He can distantly hear the shower running, and he spreads out on the bed, lying on his back. It isn't something he's accustomed to quite yet. This new sort of domesticity. How he knows that Juno's next move is to shave and brush his teeth. Knowing that Peter should get up as well, because its an unsaid agreement to fill two coffee cups in the morning. One with only two spoonfuls of sugar, and one with loads of sugar and creamer for himself. He knows to analyze Juno just a bit, so that he can know if it will be a bad day from start to finish. Sometimes days become bad, bad enough for Juno to drown himself in cheap whiskey, or sit on the floor, until Peter can pluck him back up, and put him in bed.

He strides over to the kitchen, and makes the coffee. Leaves it on the counter, so that Juno can get it when he's done getting ready. A few seconds later, Juno comes in, and sits in a chair, mulling over a case file, and his coffee.Peter watches him. His hair is still slightly damp. The cut of his jawline looks as beautiful as ever. His scars, cascading as though it were the story of his life, across his body. His shirt is wrinkled, and Peter can't say its a problem. His eyepatch. One string cascades over his cheek, and the bridge of his nose, another goes behind his ear, and connects at the top.

Juno peeks at him over his case file. "You're staring."

He doesn't stop. "I am?" He knows it, and he doesnt care. He's in love with this lady, and he doesn't care if he gets hurt in it right now. It feels worth it. The ability to look Juno in his beautiful blue eye, and become familiar with his heart catching. Its nice. "Is that a bad thing, Juno?"

He puts down the case file and leans over to kiss Nureyev. "I haven't brushed my teeth."

"I don't care."

Their lips touch, and the kiss is soft. Like they have all the time in the world. Peter can taste the mint on Juno's mouth, and feel the roughness of his face, how his cheap razor can never get everything.

He can feel Juno smile as though Peter just told him a joke. Nureyev smiles too, because against all odds, this is his. He can be happy, and things can be lovely.

When they pull away, Peter presses a hand to the back of Juno's neck, and rests their foreheads together.

"You're such a sap." Juno says as he sits down in his seat. His hand is lying on the table, and Nureyev zips their fingers together.

"If I can remember correctly, you're the one who kissed me."

"You're the one who started it."

"Whatever you say, darling." He squeezes Juno's hand just a bit, and he does it back.

Juno seems to hesitate before asking "Nureyev? How long do you think you'll be here."

Peter laughs deep in his throat. "I think I'm going to take a vacation, Juno. What do _you_ think?"

"I'm,"he starts, smiling despite himself. "I'm glad you're home."


End file.
